


Is it real?

by futureschan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baekchen whipped for e/o, pls imagine xiusoo arent in the army in this fic:(, they are all dumb tbh, yixing and chenle mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureschan/pseuds/futureschan
Summary: Baekhyun drinks a love potion and falls in love with Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Is it real?

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY STOLE THE PROMPT FROM A MARKHYUCK TWITTER AU BUT I FORGOT WHO THE AUTHOR WAS ;-; i hope i did the prompt justice...
> 
> PS: I still can't write in english

Eight grown ass men are in their living-room, staring at a bottle containing pink liquid, which looks like some japanese drink. No one knows who bought it; they all are suspicious except for three of them. The others, though, are more likely to buy a bottle that says LOVE POTION in a hideous hand-writing and spend-

"One hundred fucking dollars!?" Someone yells, and he has all the right to, to be honest. He gets up and is ready to smash the bottle against the wall but Minseok stops him before he does it because hey this is his beautiful white wall we are talking about. "Which one of you fuckers is it?"

"Kyungsoo hyung." A voice whispers but no one believes it; Kyungsoo would never do that.

"The real question is... Who's going to drink it?"

Junmyeon, the angry man, sobs because all his friends are stupid. "No one is going to drink it. Who's stupid enough to-"

Another person gets up. "I'll do it!" Well, it's settled then; Byun Baekhyun is the stupid guy of the group. Nothing new but... Wow. Such idiot exist? "I hope I won't fall in love with my dad though, it'd be weird."

"Please shut up and drink that thing and die already." Says Kyungsoo, as he can't wait to see Baekhyun dead. Baekhyun thinks it's rude but Kyungsoo doesn't care.

"This isn't going to work." 

"No shit Sherlock."

Nobody except Baekhyun is convinced. A love potion is not realistic. And if it was, why sell it at one hundred dollars only? It must cost at least one thousand, for all the power it holds.

These people are just ignorant, Baekhyun thinks as takes the bottle and drinks the weird pink liquid, ignoring Kyungsoo's _i hope he chokes_ following by Jongdae's _i hope so too_. Baekhyun makes a mental note to scold Jongdae for saying that; it hurts and best friends are supposed to support each other. Jongdae, as if he can read Baekhyun's thoughts, snorts.

They all stare at Baekhyun when the bottle is empty, waiting for him to jump on someone already and make out with that someone, not that they will admit it because love potions don't work. 

Nothing happens. Some of them are disappointed while Kyungsoo claps for Baekhyun's stupidity. All this idiot is going to have is a disease, he says before disappearing in the kitchen. Baekhyun leaves after convincing them that this is going to work. He is a little bit upset that no one believes him.

"So I was the one buying it." Chanyeol admits and sucessfully avoids Junmyeon's fists on his face. "Some kid in the company came to me and said that it was a love potion. He was adorable I couldn't say no!" Said kid is Chenle from NCT and the rest of the group hums; Chenle is cute and only a monster could refuse something from him. "He said that it will last seven days."

"I just sent Baekhyun hyung a message. We have a deal. If it doesn't work, he will give twenty dollars to each one of us. Even to Yixing hyung!" Sehun exclaims, happy. "However, if it works, we buy him clothes."

"I still can't believe that Chenle, who is nine years younger than you, stole one hundred dollars from you."

**day 1.**

It's winter but Jongdae is all sweaty. He doesn't remember turning the heater on though, being someone who doesn't catch cold often. He curses himself because he is definitely going to be sick since it's too hot in the room!

Suddenly, he feels something as sweaty as him against his back and he can't help but scream. It is kind of disgusting, especially when the person moans in their sleep and Jongdae can't move because the person is back hugging him with force.

The only ones able to do that are Sehun and Baekhyun. Jongdae and Sehun are not that close physically, the youngest having skinships with the leader the most. However, Baekhyun is his best friend and... "Move, byun." He says, trying to hit Baekhyun, not minding if he hurt the latter.

Baekhyun whines - which sounds like Jongdae's whine but uglier - and won't let go of Jongdae. The younger screams once again but it makes Baekhyun tighten his grip on him. "Jongdae-yah." He sings in Jongdae's ear. "Five more minutes please."

People are yelling outside in the living-room so Jongdae assumes that they are all awake. "We are already late. I said move, Byun."

He hears Baekhyun pout then the older gets up, hands never leaving Jongdae's body. In normal circumstances, it wouldn't bother him but he remembers what they did the day before, such as Baekhyun drinking a love fucking potion. He feels uncomfortable, not knowing if this is Baekhyun's usual behavior or the love potion reacting.

Even if it is the love potion, what are the chances that Baekhyun falls in love with Jongdae? There are seven billion people out there. Sure, they have been friends since 2011, they were put in a competition but got accepted together then were seperated for their debut and they wouldn't let go of each other when they met back in 2013 for Wolf promotions but it doesn't mean anything. They are each other's official platonic soulmates but really, it doesn't mean anything. 

Sighing, Jongdae takes a quick look to Baekhyun only to find the latter staring at his thighs. He tries not to blush because the more Baekhyun stares at him, the more he is convinced that the love potion is fucking working. He needs to go out as soon as possible to see if Baekhyun will act the same with the others.

"I'm going to take a shower." He announces and Baekhyun finally stops looking at his thighs, thank god.

"I can come if you want." The little shit smirks.

"No, thanks."

"If you say so. I'll be waiting for you here."

Jongdae tries so hard not to sigh again. "You don't have to." However, Baekhyun won't stop insisting so he lets the blond man go back into the sheets, _his_ sheets. Why the fuck was Baekhyun sleeping with him in the first place?

He spends shower of his life, glaring at Baekhyun's soap and bottles of shampoo. There are three bathrooms (and nine bedrooms, one for each of them - rich culture -) and Jongdae shares one with Minseok and Baekhyun because CBX and Minseok is clean and Baekhyun has the best soap. But right now, he just wants to throw the soap, as if the poor thing has something to do with Baekhyun's weird, yet his normal, behavior.

This is frustating.

Of course, Baekhyun is still waiting for him on his bed and is he smelling the pillows? Jongdae hopes his sight is making him see bizarre things. "Come on Baek." It sounds like he is talking to a dog.

"Yes!" Baekhyun gets up and stands too close to Jongdae. He really is acting like he is a dog so Jongdae can't feel bad for talking to him like that.

As their make their entrance in the big kitchen, all the gazes are on Baekhyun, showing Jongdae that they are all thinking the same as him: is the love potion working? Baekhyun makes himself a bowl of cereals, not bothering to greet them then asks Jongdae if he wants something. Jongdae groans and Sehun laughs.

It feel like Jongdae only is Baekhyun's world.

"Chenle has superpowers." Jongin intervenes and everybody laughs except for Baekhyun who is confused and Jongdae lets a bitter laugh out. It seems like Baekhyun doesn't remember drinking the love potion. Great.

Baekhyun makes Jongdae sits on his laps because who is the genius that decided to buy only seven chairs? The others members fail to ignore them, throwing smirks to Jongdae, as Baekhyun feeds him Lucky Charms, even though Jongdae is supposed to be on a diet.

"Manager said be ready in ten minutes." Junmyeon says and they all groan. As much as they love their fans, they just want to have a day off. Fansigns are always tiring

"Wait." All gazes on Baekhyun again, considering it's the first thing he says to one of them, excluding, since he got there. He also has a loud voice. "Can you tell him that I want to switch seat with Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol frowns. "Dae and I prepared something." Oh no.

"Well, I'll do it with him instead of you." _Oh no._

"You don't like being at the end of the table. You are always in the middle."

"Listen. Nothing, no one is going to stop me from being next to Jongdae, I don't care if he is at the end." Jongdae wants to die. This is so embarassing. "So, Junmyeon hyung." He continues with an innocent voice. "Can you, please? For your favorite dongsaeng?"

"I'm his favorite dongsaeng." Says Sehun but they all ignore him. Jongin pats him in the back.

Junmyeon rubs his temples. "Tell him yourself. Not sure he will agree."

"I have my ways. He will agree for sure."

"What about me!?" Chanyeol can't believes his eyes.

"Do you love Jongdae as much as I do?" There is a silence and Jongdae finishes the cereals, as if the conversation isn't about him, but it's hard to stay indifferent when he is sitting on Baekhyun's fucking laps and feels the latter's hot breath on his neck. "That's what I thought."

The tension is palpable as everyone finishes their breakfast. Jongdae makes a mental note to tell Baekhyun to stop being possessive. Also, if he acts like that in front of the fans, it would be too much fanservice to handle and the fans would be suspicious when Baekhyun will stop acting like that, when the love potion will stop having effect on him. The last thing they want is the fans thinking there is a conflict between the members.

No one complains when Baekhyun sits next to Jongdae in the car. Chanyeol seems a little bit upset because Jongdae is also his best friend and isn't only Baekhyun's. The drive to the fansign is peaceful at the front; Minseok continues his night, Chanyeol has his airpods on, Jongin is just staring at his feet and Junmyeon is playing a game on his phone. However, in the back, Sehun is on the phone with his mom, Baekhyun won't stop talking to Jongdae and Kyungsoo tells him to shut up. Kyungsoo leaves the car saying that he will never take the same car as Baekhyun anymore.

The manager, as expected, refuses Baekhyun's proposition so it's with a pout that Baekhyun sits in the middle, four seats away from Jongdae, and Jongdae and Chanyeol do the thing they prepared together, something silly but it makes the fans laugh anyways. On the other hand, Baekhyun isn't as cheerful as he usually is so at one point, when there is no fan in front of him, he goes to Jongdae.

He puts a cat headband on Jongdae's head and immediately coos into the mic. He stands behind him and proceeds to play with his hair while Jongdae is talking to a fan and ignoring Baekhyun. The fan says that she loves Jongdae and Baekhyun suddenly backhug his friend, glaring at the girl. She laughs. "I won't steal him from you; don't worry Baekhyun-ssi." Baekhyun smiles. "Anyways, Chen-ssi, you're the best solo artist ever!"

"Wait wait." Starts Baekhyun, not letting Jongdae say a word. "You told me the same earlier!"

The small conversation is over the moment one of the managers tells him to go back to his seat. He quickly kisses Jongdae and smiles, triumphant, as the fans are screaming. Kyungsoo, next to him - poor guy -, asks him what he did but he doesn't answer, smiling like an idiot. 

Kyungsoo mumbles something then looks at Jongin on his right. "I can't believe I'm saying it but... Looks like the love potion is... working." He whispers and Jongin nods. "I would want to have a talk with Chenle anyways, it's super weird."

"I don't want to buy him the hoodie he has been talking about since two months."

A fan, a boy who looks like he is sixteen years old, smiles widely when he is in front of Baekhyun. He is too shy to say a long sentence so he just says basic things to say to your favorite singer, and opens his album to Baekhyun's page. Baekhyun asks for his name - it's Wonjae - then sees a sticky note with a question; Which member would you date if you were a girl? It's Baekhyun's least favorite question, he thinks it's rude to ask someone that.

"No need to be a girl to date a guy, you know." He says as he gives the album back. The fan blushes and mutters a _you're right_ and Baekhyun is happy to give a life lesson to a teenager. The boy bids him goodbye with a little wave.

In a better mood, he starts to make jokes but doesn't forget to call for Jongdae a lot of times. He has always done it when Jongdae is far from him. Near the end of the fansign, Jongdae and Baekhyun sit at the edge of the small scene, speaking to fans. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun takes the other's hand and intertwines their fingers. Jongdae throws him a are-you-serious-look and Baekhyun just grins. Jongdae smiles too but it looks a little bit too forced. He sure feels uncomfortable. 

They decide to go to a small restaurant after the fansign around two pm and they don't really talk, all on their phone and throwing some remarks about the food being good or talking about the fans.

"Baekhyun hyung." Sehun starts and Baekhyun raises his head, stopping the video he has been watching with Jongdae. "It's cool that you defend the LGBT community. Some people are insulting you but fuck these homophobic bastards."

"I'm sorry?" Then, he remembers the young boy. Sehun shows him the tweet; the caption is _baekhyun told me that gender doesn't matter in a relationship, love is the strongest of powers!!!_ with a picture attached; the question the fan asked and Baekhyun's anwser which is _chenchen_ with a dozen of hearts. "Ohhh right."

Jongdae hides himself behind his phone. Could Baekhyun be more obvious? The fans are going to think that Baekhyun is gay and in love with Jongdae. Not that the last part isn't true but in seven days, it will be over.

After watching a movie with the chingu line, the house receives a call from the manager and the latter sounds eager to talk to Baekhyun. It is basically just scolding Baekhyun for being too close to Jongdae and talking about the twitter post which became viral. Baekhyun hangs up with the obligation of letting Jongdae breathe.

Jongdae, sensing that Baekhyun is upset, puts a hand on the older's back. "You wanna sleep with me?"

"I was going to anyways." Jongdae snorts and the two wish a good night to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

In the bed, Baekhyun doesn't fail to wrap his arms around Jongdae's body.

"You know." Starts Jongdae. "That doesn't mean you have to ignore me, just don't kiss my cheek ever again!"

"Shut up, let's sleep." And Baekhyun kisses his cheek once again.

Jongdae doesn't want to admit it but he spends one of the best nights he has ever had. He is going to survive a week, it's only seven days. He has been friends with Baekhyun for about 2920 days and Baekhyun has always been clingy. It's the same except Baekhyun is kind of in love with him. He can ignore it though.

**day 2.**

It's somehow worst than the last day. Jongdae can't believe it.

He wakes up with Baekhyun's lips literally on his cheeks and he swears he can feel saliva on it. Surprisingly, it isn't disgusting; maybe he is too used to Baekhyun's antics and their proximity. Hell, they have even showered together a couple of time!

There are only Minseok and Sehun in the dorm and they are both on their phone, ignoring the two lovers (?) as Jongdae sits once again on Baekhyun's laps - he was forced - even though there are available chairs. Jongdae throws looks to the others two, hoping they would get the hint and help him. Unsurprisingly, they see him but doesn't help and Baekhyun continues to feed him.

The worst thing is that Jongdae and Baekhyun have the same schedule today. Exactly the same schedule. The same fucking schedule. In the morning, they have vocal training, good thing Kyungsoo will also be here, then there is a reunion to the agence to talk about a possible CBX comeback - Minseok is busy and can't come to the reunion. And they had agreed a long time ago to have lunch together today, but now Jongdae wants to ditch Baekhyun.

It's not a surprise that Jongdae has a beautiful voice and Baekhyun often compliments him but right now is a little bit too exagerated. Jongdae just has to breathe and Baekhyun would cheer for him, brag about his friend's voice. Kyungsoo, the little shit, either laughs or smirks to Jongdae, basically saying _we are not in this together, bro_. Jongdae tries to convince him to have lunch with them but it doesn't work.

"Isn't a bit dangerous that we hang out together when manager literally told you to stay away from me?" He asks as Baekhyun grabs his arm towards one of their favorite little cheap chinese restaurant.

"Do I look like I care, Jongdae?" Well, simple, short, yet very comprehensible and strong. Jongdae decides not to add something else.

Of course, some people recognize them and the next minute, Baekhyun's phone rings with the manager's name on it. Baekhyun doesn't pick up then looks at Jongdae with a big grin while the younger smiles sheepishly. He hopes no one catches this small interaction because he for sure looks like he is whipped for Baekhyun as well.

"We are going to get our asses whipped." Says Baekhyun with a laugh. Jongdae snorts just because they both used the word _whipped_ but not for the same reason.

"YOU are going to get your ass whipped! As far as I know, I was not the know declining our manager's call!" He whines and Baekhyun just stares at him with soft eyes, his palm holding his head. "What?"

"Nothing. You are just very cute." Jongdae wants to cry. "You are even more cute when you blush like that." Jongdae really wants to cry. "Sorry. Does it make you uncomfortable? Usually you would just ignore me or reply with something cheeky. You never blush though."

Yeah but you are in love with now right now and it's kind of hard to ignore that, especially because you are more clingy than usual, he wants to retort.

"Bastard." He says instead between teeth.

Baekhyun smiles. "Let's eat."

They order basic noodles soups but it's still delicious, especially because the owner, a old chine lady, loves them - the group - as they even came here during training days. The members are almost her sons.

Baekhyun removes his belt after eating this much and Jongdae laughs loudly as Baekhyun whines about Jongdae no gaining weight being very unfair. After the laugh session, Baekhyun munches on his drink straw, seemin hesitant. "So... Dae." Jondae hums, himself busy with his drink. "As we have the day off tomorrow, how about we.. go somewhere together?"

 _No_. "Sure, why not." 

Jongdae is this close to choke himself to death.

"Where?"

"At mines."

"Baekhyun, we live in the same apartment." Funny how Baekhyun seemed to have forgotten this detail. "But yeah, we can stay at the dorm if you want." No, this is a bad idea. There are nine bed in the dorm and, even though he doesn't feel anything romantic for his best friend, he can't have the risk to be alone in the dorm with Baekhyun and do... certain things.

"Tree climbing?"

Jongdae nods because literally everything is better than staying at home and he wants to do some sports too and he has never tried tree climbing. He doesn't know why Baekhyun suggested it, knowing the older is scared of heights, so-

...Oh.

"Baek, aren't you scared of heights?" Baekhyun shakes his head too quickly. "Right. I'm your best friend-" He ignores how the older's expression falls. Damn, the love potion is very powerful. "I know you are scared. We don't have to do that."

"No! It's fine, really. If I am with my lovely Jongdae, everything is possible!"

Jongdae already sees himself holding Baekhyun very close to him so the other doesn't fall or isn't scared. "Let's do that then. You're paying though."

Baekhyun seems way too happy and Jongdae is afraid that the older thinks it is a date. If no one confirms it, it's just a friendly hang out, right?

They arrive late to the reunion but no one complains because they are EX-fucking-O. If so, they should be grateful that they even bothered to show up, Baekhyun says to Jongdae once the reunion is over. Jongdae says that the other is going to get fired if he continues to act like that, like a diva.

Almost everyone is home - Chanyeol is staying in his studio to finish some song so he told the others to have dinner without him and Yxing won't be in South Korea for two more weeks - and they eat Kyungsoo's delicious dinner. Sehun, like the good maknae he is, proposes to play a board game, which makes the olders groan because they are old and tired.

Because Sehun is an annoying brat, they choose to play Monopoly and half of them - because there are four players only - will just stay in the living-room, doing something else. To no one's surprise, the ones playing are Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol - who just came back - and Jongin. Minseok enjoys a good book, Junmyeon watches a movie on his laptop and Jongdae and Kyungsoo are in charge to do the dishes. No need to say that Jongdae was forced to do it; the poor guy wanted to play Monopoly. This whole arrangement feels awfully domestic.

Kyungsoo won't stop throwing knowing looks to Jongdae who's wiping the clean plates and putting them in the cupboard. Jongdae somehow snaps at one point, clearly annoyed. "What?"

"How is it with Baekhyun? After I left you two at lunch."

"Yeah thanks for that by the way."

"No problem."

Jongdae stops moving and thinks. How is it with Baekhyun? The latter pretty much acts his usual self but much more clingier and liking Jongdae a little bit too much. Much much much. Also, Jongdae is uncomfortable as hell. He wouldn't if he didn't know that Baekhyun was in love with him. He just wants all of this over as soon as possible and have his best friend back.

"Isn't a bit messed up though?" Says Kyungsoo all of a sudden, which grabs Jongdae's attention. "At the end of the seven days, he will just forget that this ever happened. Wouldn't it upset you?"

"No, of course no. Besides, it's not like he will lose his memory, only his feelings for me will disappear." 

Yet, Kyungsoo doesn't seem convinced. "But you? What if you fall for him?" 

Jongdae looks at him with murderous eyes. He doesn't like where this conversation is going. Kyungsoo is speaking non-sense right now. 

"I'll never fall for him, Soo. I'll never because one; we have been friends for eight years and it's not now that I will develop some feelings for him and two; this whole thing is fake so I'll just end up hurt if I-"

"Exactly!" The younger yells and the noises coming from the living-room stop for a moment, Chanyeol asks if everything is okay; it's not everyday Kyungsoo yell. "Baekhyun is charming and if he continues to act like that around you, I'm afraid you will, y'know."

Jongdae rubs his temples. The dirty dishes forgotten.

"You have to tell him to stop doing-" Kyungsoo's hands move to represent Jongdae and Baekhyun's relation. "-whatever he is doing to you. Just reject him already. And don't care if you hurt him because he will forget it by the end of the week."

However, Jongdae doesn't want to-

Suddenly, "Whatchu talking about, pretty boys?" Says Baekhyun as he opens the fridge to take four cans of beer. Then he looks at the two others singers with a small voice. "Who will forget what by the end of the week?" He asks with curiousity in his voice. Jongdae hopes he didn't hear the rest of their conversation.

"I lost a bet against Jongin and I have to give him money but I'm pretty sure he will forget it." Thank god Kyungsoo exists - not really though because it's his fault they are in this situation -. Baekhyun hums and returns to the game, leaving the kitchen. "This conversation's not over, Kim Jongdae."

Baekhyun big spoons him in the bed, not letting him read something on his phone. After a while, he sighs and puts his phone away to cuddle with Baekhyun. The latter yawns and has his eyes closed so Jongdae can stare at him without the fear of being caught. Why does he think that? Kyungsoo has turned his brain upside down.

"Baek?" He whispers. The older doesn't answer and after three minutes, Jongdae guesses that Baekhyun is sleeping. "Not even wishing me a good night, this brat." As if he heard him, Baekhyun tightens his grip on him. "Are you really sleeping?" Jongdae hits the other's head and smiles because Baekhyun whines in his sleep. "Good night you big baby."

He isn't weak. Of course he can survive seven days. He isn't a little kid anymore, he can control his feelings - which are totally not romantic towards Baekhyun.

He tells himself as he tries to tuck a strand of hair behind Baekhyun's hair.

Kyungsoo is wrong. Everything is going to be okay once Baekhyun will return to his normal self. Jongdae won't end up hurt. Kyungsoo is so wrong.

**day 3.**

It turns out Jongdae is the one being _so_ wrong.

Baekhyun yells after Jongdae tells him to climb on the tree. This isn't hard. It's actually the easiest thing to do. "My god, Byun, why did you suggest tree climbing if you're scared over something like that?" He laughs as the older clings to him.

"You're supposed to help me, not laugh!"

"I got you babe." Jongdae fails to notice Baekhyun freezing for a split of seconds after the use of the pet name. "If you fall, you fall on me. You know I'd always get hurt instead of you."

Baekhyun pouts. "Thanks, Dae." Then, he tries to climb but his sensitive hands won't cooperate. He turns to Jongdae with a sheepish smile. "I should have requested horses riding a.k.a the only thing I'm good at."

"Come on, Baek, you can do it!" And Baekhyun yells once again, encouraged by Jongdae's not so encouraging words.

It's nice to enjoy an afternoon alone with Baekhyun, not having fans after them. The employees ignore them because Jongdae told them he can handle Baekhyun and if certain clients recognize them, they leave them alone. They are here to do tree climbing, not some running after idols.

Baekhyun is halfway through climbing the tree - he is trying so hard - and the only thing Jongdae sees is the older's ass. It's a little bit too distracting but he doesn't, can't complain. 

The other is cute. His pink hair sticks out of the helmet and he won't stop screaming Jongdae's name and stage name followed by it's so scary!!! . In reality, he is only two meters above the ground and Jongdae can't stop laughing. Baekhyun says he is going to die even if the security won't let it happen.

"Jongdaeeeee, I'm going to die please tell the others that I hate them and I only love you."

Jongdae ignores the meaning of the sentence. It's the love potion talking. It's something Baekhyun can clearly say but the timing is so bad. Jongdae doesn't need to hear his best friend saying that. 

"Stop being a baby. Look, you're almost there." 

Baekhyun lets out a last yell as he is finally on the top, ready - not really - to do the next step. He looks at Jongdae with a big smile, teasing the other but shutting himself immediately off when the younger climbs the tree in less than thirty seconds.

"We ready, Byun?" He smirks.

Baekhyun gently pushes him. "Go first, Kim." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jongdae steps on the moving platforms way too quickly and is already at the end of the path, waving at Baekhyun. The platforms are moving too much for Baekhyun's liking and the latter feels like crying. "That's the last time I do this stupid thing." He mutters under his breath.

"Be quick, Baek, there is a zip-line and I can't wait to do it!"

"Fuck my life." 

However, he smiles because Jongdae is the most cheerful person he has ever known. The younger even suggests to go back in order to help him, but no, Baekhyun is going to show him that he is a strong man.

Yes, it's winter but the two men are enjoying some ice cream in a café next to the forest. Jongdae talks about how the 400 meters zip-line was so cool, how the landscape was beautiful. Baekhyun tells him that he was so scared that he didn't even scream. They talk for about two hours and order a lot of things, Jongdae paying because Baekhyun worked hard and already paid for the climbing activity. 

One of the café's employee somehow goes to their table with a shy smile. With that expression, she looks like a fan but she may not be because she doesn't adress them with their names.

"You two look cute together." She says. Jongdae smiles politely, trying to say that she got it all wrong but Baekhyun takes his arm and beams at the girl, saying i know right.

This was an useless intervention, Jongdae thinks but doesn't say anything because Baekhyun looks so happy. He wants to be happy with the other but can't, knowing it won't last forever. In normal circumstances, Baekhyun would have said that she misunderstood it. Now, he is holding hands with the older and he really can't do anything.

It's making him sick.

Baekhyun has a meeting with who-knows-who for a project so Jongdae goes home alone. It's only six pm so he finds it weird when all of the members are here.

Minseok, Jongdae's secret favorite, asks him how was his day with Baekhyun and it catches the attention of everyone, Sehun saying something along the lines of hyung ready to spill the tea. Kyungsoo looks at him with concerned eyes and Jongdae hates how he thinks of their previous conversation.

"I really can't believe it!" Jongin exclaims. "What exactly is that Chenle kid? His love potion is damn powerful. Are all of NCT members like this? Taeyong is my friend, am i friend with a witch?"

"I can lend you one hundred dollars if you want, I'm tired of your single ass complaining."

"Shut up, Oh Sehun."

While the two youngests are fighting, the hyung line in the addition of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo want more answers. Jongdae just throws them a peace sign, not having enough strength to deal with this.

However, Kyungsoo follows him with his stubborn ass to his bedroom. "I'm sorry but fuck off, Soo."

"I leave you a few hours alone with him and you-" fall for him is the rest of the sentence but he doesn't say it, not knowing how Jongdae will react to it.

Jongdae is at this point a mess. "I don't know anymore! Why is he in love with me exactly? Why not a stranger out there, it'd have been more easy! I am clearly the victim here! I can't believe it took me a fucking love potion to realize I'm in love with my fucking best friend of eight years! I'm so fucked..." He pauses. "I'm going to live with this stupid crush while he will just consider me as his friend."

"The tables have turned." Comments Chanyeol and no, Jongdae doesn't want to deal with his other best friend's remarks. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo together are quite the duo, which means they can kill Jongdae in two seconds only. 

"Can you leave, please? Actually, can you two leave?"

"Seriously, Dae. Day three and already that deep? That means you were already whipped for him-"

"That's not something new." They high-five and Jongdae screams in his pillows, pillows that have Baekhyun's delicious scent.

"I think that the love potion made him fall in love with you for a reason, right?" Jongdae shakes his head. "I mean. Why would he fell in love with some stranger? It doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, and him falling in love with me also doesn't make any sense."

"Oh my god." Kyungsoo slaps his butt. "You're so stupid. Good bye. Don't bother coming to have dinner if you will continue to be this stupid." And he leaves. 

Chanyeol laughs. Jongdae doesn't want to laugh. Jongdae throws him a pillow. Chanyeol says that this has Baekhyun's scent. Jongdae wants to cry. Jongdae tells him to leave. Chanyeol leaves still laughing with a _kyungsoo's right, dae._

Once again, Baekhyun stays in his room and he hates how he can't stop looking at the older's lips. 

They decide to watch a romantic movie and they both cry at the confession from the guy.

"Straight couples can be cute sometimes." Says Baekhyun and Jongdae simply laughs.

This time, Jongdae is the big spoon.

**day 4.**

The dorm is far from being quiet and peaceful. Baekhyun and Jongdae are suddenly called to an urgent meeting at the company and everybody knows that the two are in big trouble. "Looks like the boss isn't happy." Sehun says and all he earns is a slap in the back of the head from Junmyeon.

Jongdae wants to yell at his friend, tell him that he should have never drank the love potion, should have stayed far from him, shouldn't have said at the fansign that he would have dated him, shouldn't have invited him to do tree climbing together and definitely shouldn't have held his hand in public.

There is a printed picture of the two men holding hands in the streets. They look like they are in their own world, in love, and Jongdae wants to puke.

It's not a surprise that Byun Baekhyun is the company's favorite but right now, he is hanging his head low, accepting the scolding from their boss. Accepting all the scolding. The boss isn't even talking to Jongdae anymore. Sure, it's Baekhyun's fault for doing everything but Jongdae clearly didn't stop him.

However, he is too scared to say a word so he puts a comforting - he hopes - hand on the older's lap, rubbing it softly. He can feel, hear Baekhyun's smile and it makes him better, less guilty.

What they didn't expect is that Baekhyun will have to sleep in a hotel for two weeks, with the ban of approaching Jongdae outside the group's activity and the two not talking to each other in fansigns or whatever. They still can acknowledge each other though.

Baekhyun and Jongdae aren't kids anymore so they try to protest but the boss won't change his mind, telling Baekhyun that he has exactly one hour and a half to pack his things.

In a few days, Baekhyun isn't going to remember why he is forbidden to go to the dorm.

"Tell me, are you two dating?"

"No." They both answer at the time.

Back at the dorm, Junmyeon is fuming, the others don't understand why Baekhyun needs to live somewhere else for two weeks and the two concerced men won't let go of each other, even though Baekhyun should be packing right now.

"I'm not going to forget you, Jongdae."

"No, you're not. I'm going to call you anyways. And we will see each other at practice this afternoon and there are two fansigns tomorrow."

Baekhyun hums.

This is so fucked up.

Later, at the practice, they avoid each other but they all know that Baekhyun is trying so hard not to hug the other singer. Nobody is focused and the choreographer senses it. However, all the members of the staff know about Baekhyun and Jongdae's situation and they don't want to cheat the boss so the choreographer says nothing and changes the choreography - Baekhyun and Jongdae were supposed to do a movement together.

This is totally uncalled for. They don't need to change positions. It's just a dance, it's not like the two were going to make love on stage. 

Jongdae hates himself for thinking something like that.

During a small break, Baekhyun is charged to buy drinks for the members - the choreographer disappears to the bathroom so they are alone. Jongdae is all sweaty and he shyly thanks Baekhyun when the latter hands him a water bottle. Of course, Baekhyun sits next to him, not really caring if they are going to get caught. 

"This is a five-stars hotel so I can't complain." It makes Jongdae laugh. "The bed is soooo comfy though it'd be better with you on it."

"Oh my god." He hits the older, still laughing. "You're making like we are dating." And Jongdae doesn't want that.

Baekhyun's gaze on him is so heavy and it's making him uncomfortable. It's like they are alone in the room but no, the others members are still here.

"Don't you want it?"

Jongdae is found speechless as he locks eyes with the other, brows furrowed. "I'm... What? Sorry?"

"I don't want to assume things but it seems like you like me back so we can... I don't know Try? Try something. See if we are compatible, like, maybe we could be great lovers." Baekhyun seems hesitant yet so determined at the same time.

However, Jongdae doesn't want that. He knows he feels something towards Baekhyun but he isn't prepared to get his heart broken once the fucking love potion stop working. What is he going to say to Baekhyun then? 

_Yeah so we were dating because you loved me because of a love potion, you probably don't believe me but yeah, we were together and I know you don't love me anymore but-_

No. No way. Jongdae doesn't want that.

He can't believe that it took Baekhyun only four days to ask him out. Chenle's shit works well.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun. It's better if we stay friends."

Baekhyun's face falls and he looks at the ground, and Jongdae feels awfully bad.

"I- But- You-" Stutters Baekhyun, voice trembling. Fuck, Jongdae wants to disappear. "Sorry.. I thought you liked me. Haha, sorry. You must feel uncomfortable now. Forget what I said."

As Jongdae wanted to say something, the choreographer enters the room and tells them that break is over as he weirdly looks at Jongdae and Baekhyun, probably thinking if he should tell the boss that the two are still taking to each other. Baekhyun gets up too quickly and Jongdae can hear both of their heart breaking.

Baekhyun helps him get up then they lock eyes again, the only different thing is that Baekhyun's are now black. He definitely hates Jongdae now. "Actually, I also think we need to stop talking to each other for a moment. And, please, stop making it look like you like me, stop being too nice. And-" _fuck you._

"Baekhyun..." But Baekhyun leaves and Jongdae's world falls.

  
**day 5.**

The day consists as Jongdae trying to speak to Baekhyun but the other is motivated to follow the company's order to stay away from him. At this point, the fans will know that there is something going between them.

Maybe Baekhyun has told the members what happened between them because they don't leave them alone, in case Jongdae takes the chance to approach Baekhyun.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, the other half of the chingu line, split; Kyungsoo stays with Jongdae while Chanyeol stays with Baekhyun. Jongdae sees them communicating from time to time, probably to exchange what they know about the situation.

When they have time before the next fan, Jongdae turns to Kyungsoo sitting next to him. "Has Baekhyun told you guys?" Because Kyungsoo shakes his head, he continues. "So he confessed yesterday. Hum, not really. He asked me out."

"I figured. And you rejected him." Kyungsoo is showing no sympathy at all; the fucker smiles to the public for a few seconds, ignoring Jongdae's whines.

"What was I supposed to say? You told me to reject him and don't care about his feelings because he will forget it anyways."

Kyungsoo pauses. "What if he remembers that you broke your heart? He won't remember the exact reason but-"

"You couldn't told me that earlier!" He yells loudly. Maybe too loudly because everyone's attention are on him now, even the members'. He catches Baekhyun's eyes for a micro second before the older focuses back on a fan.

"God, Jongdae, can you be more loud?"

"What if I screw our relationship!?"

The younger pinches his nose and lowers his voice to keep this conversation between them. "You're annoying and overreacting. Baekhyun won't hate you forever, y'know. And you did the best thing, I didn't want to see you all heatbroken and explain to him what the fuck is going on."

For the second fansign, Minseok only is between Jongdae and Baekhyun and it's super awkward. The poor oldest can feel the tension and feels guilty when he talks to Baekhyun or plays with Jongdae, ignoring the other one. These two need to sort their shits out together, he thinks.

He goes to Junmyeon to complain, kind of scared to leave the two kids alone, and Sehun says that the sexual tension is real.

Jongdae is holding hands with a fan while smiling and he suddenly hears Baekhyun's laugh so he can't help but listening to the conversation happening next to him.

"You know when you said about how genders don't matter in relationships." Baekhyun hums and Jongdae is glad that Minseok hides him so they can't see him eavesdropping and he just finished talking with his fan. "That was brave of you."

"That's nothing, really."

"No, but like in a country like ours, especially because you are a celebrity. I wish I had your courage." She seems suddenly shy and Jongdae understands that she is homosexual - even Minseok makes big eyes.

Baekhyun laughs nervously but takes the fan's hands between his. He hums. "It's not like I came out to be honest. Erhm. I'm not, uh, you know... Yeah? Yeah." 

Jongdae also doesn't know. He knows he likes both girls and Baekhyun so it's kind of hard to understand. And Baekhyun has said multiple times that he is straight.

The girl smirks. "If you say so." Jongdae finds it funny how she is assuming Baekhyun's sexuality. "You sure wrote Jongdae's name quickly when you were asked which member you would date."

Jongdae suddenly doesn't find it funny and he slightly hits Minseok who is laughing loudly without any shame. He swears he hears Baekhyun stutter. Now this is awkward, because he is pretty sure that he is blushing because the girl also throws a smirk in his direction and Baekhyun, who has the biggest mouth ever, is fucking speechless.

_Oh my god._

_Come on, say something Baekhyun._

Thankfully Sehun, who is unaware of this awkward situation - the two singers are the only embarrassed ones - yells Baekhyun's name so the latter bids the girl goodbye and goes to the maknae. The fan just smiles and starts to talk with Minseok while Jongdae hopes that she will forget Jongdae's turn.

This is the worst fansign ever.

The next fansign is somehow worst than the first one.

Jongdae is sure that the boss told everyone that he and Baekhyun should stay away from each other. Yet, if Minseok was between them earlier, they are now sitting next to each other and right in the middle, where everyone can see. They are also best friends so of course, fans expect them to have interactions. Jongdae doesn’t want to do interactions. Baekhyun obviously doesn’t want to do interactions.

And it is kind of hard to stay next to Baekhyun when the other hates his fucking gut but still talks and play with him, touching his arm with a big smile. A fake smile. Jongdae suddenly hates how fans like to call them Baekchen. It’s a stupid ugly ass name and his name isn’t even Chen and why did Baekhyun drink this fucking love potion.

"Boss’s gonna be mad cuz look at me playing with you hair and all." Baekhyun says all of a sudden, startling the younger because he certainly didn’t expect the other to talk to him not in front of a fan.

"Sorry?" Dumb answer. Jongdae wants to slap himself.

Baekhyun smiles and Jongdae wonders if the older is mad at him.

"Baek." He calls but Baekhyun is already looking at him with soft eyes. Well, the love potion is doing its job very well; Baekhyun can’t hate him for one (1) day. Jongdae won’t complain but it is still... weird. Knowing Baekhyun is as stubborn as he is, stubborn as hell. "Can we talk?"

"Here? Oh my god, I love a brave man."

Jongdae blushes. "Shut up Baek."

"You love me too!"

Baekhyun has a loud mouth so fans hear him and coo at them.

Well, love potioned-Baekhyun is not susceptible. Jongdae likes that aspect of that Baekhyun but he misses the other, real Byun Baekhyun, he misses his best friend.

Kyungsoo literally glares at them when the other two singers pass by him to go to the too-much-small bathroom after the fansign ends, which means the end of the tiring day. Jongdae mouths an _we are only going to talk_ but he can almost hear Kyungsoo’s thoughts which are _sure you do, don’t take too long and please clean after yourselves after the good sex._ Jongdae gasps, _oh my god kyungsoo no!!!!_

Kyungsoo is wrong; they are not going to have sex but Baekhyun’s lips are on his the moment the door is closed and Jongdae is pinned against it. Jongdae thinks it’s better if they talk first, especially because he doesn’t want to date fake Baekhyun. However, if they kiss, it would be hard to change his mind. Damn Baekhyun and his soft and tasty lips.

So, eventually, he kisses back and passes his arms around the other’s neck while Baekhyun has his hands on Jongdae’s hips. The latter didn’t expect to be bottom in this relationship because Baekhyun is delicate as fuck and Jongdae has great arms. Yeah, it doesn’t make sense, as he has a little tiny waist that Chanyeol can easily grab with one arm.

Is it weird to think about a fellow member while making out with Baekhyun?

"So." He tries between kisses.

"I’m already addicted to your lips, Dae." As if to contradict himself, Baekhyun stops kissing him to put his lips on his neck and Jongdae, even though he doesn’t want to, tilts his head to give a better a access to his neck.

He groans and Baekhyun laughs and it sends a shiver to his spine. "Can’t you see that I’m trying to have a conversation here?"

"Talk to yourself then, I think it’s hot."

This little shit.

"Byun!"

Baekhyun stops and looks at him dead in the eyes. Well, really seems like Jongdae is the bottom. "I like you and you like me. That means we’re dating right?" He pauses, probably waiting for the younger to say something but Jongdae has nothing to say. The only thing he can do is either say no, either say yes. He wants to say no. "I love you actually."

Did Baekhyun think that telling that he loves him all of a sudden was a good idea?

Jongdae is so going to die.

"And you love me too." Baekhyun shrugs and plants a small kiss on the younger’s lips wearing a big smile. He looks beautiful. In fact, Baekhyun is fine as hell, gorgeous, adorable, handsome, super nice and sings well. Who can resist him?

And fuck, thinks Jongdae, he can enjoy two days of being Baekhyun’s boyfriend and get a taste of it, because he will never date the real Baekhyun. It will break his heart for sure but if it means kissing and holding hands with Baekhyun for two whole days then sure, why not. It will be worth it. To be honest, Jongdae doesn’t really care anymore. Kyungsoo is going to scold him. Or, he doesn’t have to tell the other members, yeah, this is will be a secret between him and Baek-- more like him and himself. He will just have to tell Baekhyun that he wants to wait a bit before telling the other. Baekhyun will understand. And then, Jongdae will suffer alone and return to being Byun Baekhyun’s famous best friend.

"You have to ask me first, y’know." He says as Baekhyun kisses his nose. Baekhyun looks at him with big eyes, probably not expecting this answer, but he smiles and bring their lips back together in a sweet long kiss. Jongdae is going to melt, he can almost feel the love Baekhyun has for him. It hurts. "Baek, I’m serious. Ask me first."

"Why not you?" So this Baekhyun is still still stubborn.

"Well, you are older and you confessed first and kissed me first and because I told you so."

"You talk too much." Baekhyun cuts him off.

He laughs. "How ironic coming from Byun Baekhyun’s mouth."

"I know you-" Jongdae slaps him on the chest and he steps back. Good, Jongdae was kinda suffocating between Baekhyun and the door, and the door knob hurts. "Fine." He sighs. "Want to be my boyfriend?"

"That’s sooo romantic. I’m such a lucky guy. I’m dating a romantic man."

Baekhyun beams. "So that means yes!" And Jongdae can’t help but nod his head, internally screaming because half his mind is telling him that this is a bad idea and because their noses are touching and Baekhyun is this close to kiss him again. "You think we can make out one more time before someone - Kyungsoo, checks on us?"

"Sure." And with that, Baekhyun throws himself onto Jongdae who catches him with a laugh. It would be better if the door knob wasn’t here to hurt Jongdae’s back but he doesn’t mind as Baekhyun’s skilled tongue plays with his.

**day 6.**

Jongdae feels nice when he wake up. The bed is cold and too big for someone with a little body like Jongdae. And the bed isn’t even his. Where is he exactly? Did his worst nightmare happen during the night? A creepy fan kidnapped him and will cut off his members to become Jongdae’s sosie, EXO’s Chen, and kill the other eight members. He hopes Yixing isn’t back from China so he won’t die. Good thing Yixing already has a solo career, even though it would be hard for him to perform when every EXO members died.

"Hi." At least, the fan’s voice is pretty. It sounds too much like Baekhyun’s and Jongdae is suddenly scared. What happened to Baekhyun!? He sits in the bed, looking everywhere expect the creepy fan in front of him. He would think that the room is nice if he wasn’t peeing in his pants right now. "Jongdae?" In slow-motion, Jongdae looks at his kidnapper.

Oh. It’s just Baekhyun.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Jongdae doesn’t answer, glaring at Baekhyun. He isn’t completely sure if it is Baekhyun or a fan. Maybe he is being too paranoid but it’s 7 in the morning so he has every rights to have such thoughts. "Woah, woah, calm down tiger."

"Why am I here?" He asks. "Where I am?"

Jongdae gets the proof that this is Real Baekhyun™ -- but still fake Baekhyun because real Baekhyun would never be in love with him, so Fake Real Baekhyun™ -- when the older laughs. No one can imitate Baekhyun's laugh. It's way too angelic and pure to be imitated. Anyways, he is still kind of lost.

"You don't remember whining in the car?" Baekhyun asks, sitting on the bed and casually invading the younger's personal space, not like Jongdae cares to be honest. "Saying you want me to stay at the dorm?" Jongdae shakes his head.

Honestly, he is the kind to whine for nothing and everything so it doesn't surprise him much, especially because this is Baekhyun we are talking about. And considering it is still unfair to Baekhyun to sleep in a hotel juste because they are too close, Jongdae won't hesistate to whine a little bit.

"Threatening the manager to drop you off at my hotel?" Telling it like that, it sounds like he was drunk. "Whining even more loudly when he refused? Then proceeding to give him twenty dollars so he do it and don't tell a word to the company?"

"Did I really do that?" Jongdae knows himself and he is sure that he would never do that; even if it's Baekhyun we are talking about. Jongdae is a man with honor.

Also, why can't he remember? He definitely didn't drink last night.

"Not sure. I was in another car to, y'know, not be close to you. It's Sehun who told me that."

"And you believed him?" When Baekhyun says yeah, Jongdae can’t help but whine. "Do I look like I would corrupt our manager and loose some money when I can perfectly sneak out and no one would have known."

"Woah, I didn’t know my boyfriend was a little bad guy." Baekhyun coos and Jongdae freezes, forgetting he was Baekhyun’s boyfriend. It is still too much to be real so you can’t blame him.

"Wh—"

Baekhyun claps. "Okay! Enough talking, let’s do more kissing now!"

If Jongdae has morning breath, Baekhyun doesn’t say anything about it as he shoves his tongue inside the younger’s mouth. He smells incredibly good and his big hands are the perfect size for Jongdae’s cheeks and Jongdae could stay like that forever. Except he needs to breath but it sounds like a he problem because Baekhyun kisses him one more time. Perhaps fake Baekhyun doesn’t need to breathe and, _oh my god_ , Jongdae is dating an alien.

"Okay, seriously, what’s on your mind love?" Baekhyun smirks when Jongdae blushes. This little shit. He was not ready for a cringy cheesy petname.

He can’t say he was thinking that Baekhyun was an alien and he certainly wasn’t thinking about how having sex with an alien would feel. "Nothing. What time is it?"

"Seven am. It’s time for breakfast. What do you want? I’m rich, I can order everything you want." Wrong move for Byun Baekhyun. The whole world knows how big of a eater Jongdae is, and Baekhyun has quite the stomach too. Jongdae can already hear Baekhyun’s wallet crying. "I know this look. So I’m going to order MYSELF. How about an american breakfast? And do you realize we just spent fifteen minutes making out?"

Jongdae decides to ignore the last part. He knew that bestfriend!baekhyun was annoying but he didn’t know that boyfriend!baekhyun would be such a pain in the ass.

_It’s only for two days though._

"Lucky charms?"

"Do you really think they would serve lucky fucking charms in a 5-stars hotel? No, Jongdae, we are getting bacon and scrambled eggs in bed." He gets up, tugs the blankets over Jongdae’s small body and ruffles his hair like he is his fucking kid. "Stay here. I’m coming back in five minutes with breakfast. Orange juice?"

"Yes please." Jongdae replies with a small voice, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes because the other’s smile is too bright for morning and he realizes that he is so smitten for the older. 

Baekhyun leaves and Jongdae is met with pure silence and his thoughts about, of course, Baekhyun. He can’t believe the other is such a lovely boyfriend. The latter has a good dating experience and he wouldn’t shut up about it, how much of a good boyfriend he was with his exes, and Jongdae didn’t believe him (the other members too). However, now that he has got a taste of it, he realizes that Baekhyun wasn’t lying and— the look of fondness he has when he looks at the younger is adorable yet terrifying.

He screams into the pillows which shouldn’t smell like Baekhyun but they do anyways. This is so frustrating. He is this close to call Kyungsoo and lets his pseudo-anger out. 

Baekhyun is four minutes late when he comes back with a tray full of foods. Jongdae straightens as Baekhyun puts a plate of bacons and scrambled eggs on his laps and two glasses of orange juice on the nightstand. And is that a bowl of lucky charms right there? Jongdae side-eyes him.

"Byun Baek."

"Byun Jongdae."

Jongdae ignores him once again. "I thought they didn’t serve lucky charms."

"They do apparently." Says Baekhyun with a shrug. 

"Then why are you four minutes late?"

"Let a man live, Jongdae!" He takes a big sip of orange juice but Jongdae still glares at him. "Fine! I saw how badly you wanted to have lucky charms so I went to buy it. It’s no big deal."

Jongdae can’t help but smile. Yeah, how much it will hurt when real Baekhyun who doesn’t love him will be back. "Thank you, Baek."

"I said it’s no big deal. Now eat."

Thirty minutes later, they are in front of SM’s building with Chanyeol and Junmyeon to do whatever they have to do. Junmyeon says he is only there because he doesn’t trust the beagle line to be on their own. It’s stupid. They are all almost thirty years old, they can take of themselves perfectly fine. Still, Junmyeon treats them like babies. It’s kind of embarrassing. 

Chanyeol, who knows that Jongdae is in love with the other main vocal, throws him quick glances sometimes with ugly smirks. Jongdae finds it annoying but he is also freaking out because what if Chanyeol knows that they are dating? This was supposed to be a secret. It’s not like he and Baekhyun are unfamiliar to skinships with each other but Baekhyun is being way more touchy today. Boyfriend!baekhyun-fake Baekhyun is a lot to endure.

They meet a lot of singers from the company and Baekhyun stops every-freaking-time because the guy is a social butterfly and knows everyone. The other three stay a few feets behind, except Jongdae can't when Baekhyun won't stop holding his hands. He is sure that everyone who passed by them noticed it but he is glad that they are co-workers slash also idols so they won't say a thing to the company.

Eventually, they get to see Chenle. It's Chanyeol who sees him first and waves at him. The teenager looks shy then he beams when he remembers that Chanyeol bought a love potion from him. Jongdae tries to glare at the poor boy, because it is his fault if his hand is holding Baekhyun's right now and if his heart get broken in two days. After three minutes, Chenle leaves, yelling _'cause when we jumping and popping we jopping._

"Come on guys, don't be jealous." Baekhyun says once it's only the four of them. "It's not my fault you guys are talentless so I was chosen to be a member of SuperM instead of you. Except Jongdae, yeah, he is definitely more talented than me. Right, Dae?" If Chanyeol and Junmyeon had suspicions before, they now know that they are dating, if the surprise look on Junmyeon's face gives it away.

"We need to talk later," Junmyeon whispers to Jongdae when Baekhyun and Chanyeol are too far behind them to hear him. Jongdae dumbly nods.

Stupid Baekhyun and the stupid hearts in his stupid eyes and how stupid Jongdae's stupid nickname sounded on his stupid lips.

In the van, the manager, not the one from yesterday so it saves Jongdae from embarrasment --even if he is sure that he didn't corrupt the manager last night--, places Jongdae next to him and Baekhyun at the very back with Chanyeol while Junmyeon is in the middle. Jongin and Sehun are also there, coming from two hours of dance practice. Jongdae is exhausted for them.

They drop Baekhyun off at the hotel first and the fucker just leans on the car, forcing Jongdae to lower the window. Baekhyun tchats a little bit with the manager --this one is only a few older than them so he is pretty cool--, leaning a bit too close to Jongdae so the latter can feel his hot breath on his skin.

It is sad how it's not even noon and Baekhyun won't get to spend the day with them. Jongdae doesn't want to admit it but he wants to go trees climbing with him once again. Just to make fun of him. However, considering how this friendly hang-out turned out; they were asked to stay away from each other and Baekhyun had to sleep in a hotel for two weeks.

"I miss Baekhyun." He says to no one in particular and he regrets it when the rest of the members look at him with big eyes. "What? I'm sure you all miss him too."

"I literally saw him ten minutes ago and he was annoying so no, I don't miss him." Sehun says, earning a slap on the head from Minseok, telling him to respect elders.

"Speaking of Baekhyun." The leader starts and oh no, thinks Jongdae. "What's up with you two?"

It's almost painful to see Kyungsoo's head appears from the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed. God, he didn't need the younger to participate to the conversation.

He decides to play innocent. "Yeah? Just him and me being the bestest of best friends of the world? I don't see what's wrong. He was just a little bit more touchy today."

"You sneaked out to sleep with him last night." Bingo, he was 100% sure that Sehun lied to Baekhyun.

"And he loves you." Someone points out. It annoys the hell out of him but he is pretty sure that it was Minseok so he doesn't say anything, _the respect and never yell at our eldest minseokie hyung_ being the house's rule number 1.

Silence.

Jongdae gulps.

"Soooo. Perhaps we are dating, yes."

There goes his plan of keeping this a secret.

"Excuse me, Kim fucking Jongdae." Kyungsoo hisses and puts his eyes that can even kill a pigeon on. It's scary. Jongdae sees the other members take a step back as the shortest one approaches Jongdae who is peeing in his pants right now. "Of all the things I told you, the only thing you remember is _yes, you can date baekhyun_? And I exactly remember not saying that at all! I told you to reject him!"

"And I did!" He can't help but yells. It's a bad idea, considering as Kyungsoo is literally fuming and Chanyeol and Jongin have to stand behind the other main vocal, in case the latter decides to come for Jongdae's throat. "He was just so heartbroken after I rejected him then he kissed me the other day and you all know how whipped I am for him and-"

Kyungsoo rubs his temple. "I told you it's better if he was the one being heartbroken for a few days rather than you being heartbroken for only-god-knows-how-long."

"Can't you see that I'm happy right now?"

"It won't last, Jongdae."

The dorm is so calm that it feels like someone just died. Jongdae almost wishes that Baekhyun was here with him, rubbing his back and scolding Kyungsoo for making him sad. Obviously, Baekhyun doesn't need to know about this conversation, even though he is technically involved.

It's not even noon and he is already tired. He has had an amazing short morning in his Baekhyun's arms and a pretty good time at the SM building talking with his friends and boyfriend. Now, he just misses the older. He says that he wants to be alone and to wake him up if Baekhyun ever decide to show up at the dorm. They ruined one of his two days of dating Byun Baekhyun.

  
**day 7.**

Jongdae literally wakes up with Sehun yelling his name in his ears.

"What the fuck Sehun?"

"Baek hyung said you two are going on a date so be ready in twenty minutes." The maknae looks way to happy to actually remember that in less than twenty-four hours, his two hyungs won't be dating anymore. "Kyungsoo hyung is in the living-room, looking as murderous as ever. Don't look at him in the eyes, just run."

"Thank you, Sehun." He says with irony. Obviously, he is still mad at Kyungsoo even though he understands him. He thinks all the members don't want him sad after Baekhyun won't be under the love potion. Jongdae has screwed up so bad; he has got Kyungsoo mad at him and Baekhyun... well, it's another story. He will also get his heart all broken and he is not sure the members will be here to confort him.

Just like Sehun, his boyfriend --it still feels weird to call Baekhyun like that-- is enthusiastic. Don't get him wrong but he can't help thinking that this is nearly the end of this little paradise when Baekhyun has told him that this is their first date. First and last date.

Perhaps he could consider their friendly hangouts as dates? Real Baekhyun won't have to need to know that. Another secret for Jongdae!

Baekhyun takes him to an amusement park and-- does he really wants to get caught? An amusement park is not the best choice if they don't want to be seen by fans and the company knowing about that. And he is also kind of afraid that Baekhyun will be clingier than he usually is and people would mistake them for a couple. They are but no one has to know, especially if bestfriend!baekhyun decides to go on twitter (which he always does) and will be disgusted seeing tweets about baekchen being real. The worst scenario is that Baekhyun will stop talking to him.

"Byun Jongdae." The older says in order to catch his attention. "Holy shit. This sounds so good. It's you gay name from now, babe." He does finger guns and Jongdae is glad that no one hears their conversation.

"So where are we going first?" Ignoring what Baekhyun says is automatic now.

It honestly doesn't feel like a date; they used to hangout a lot when they were best friends -- they technically still are -- and they went to this amusement park a lot when they were trainees and even after debut. Of course, Baekhyun holds his hand and of course some people recognize them and of course, when he is waiting for Baekhyun who's buying drinks, he receives a message from Junmyeon saying that the boss saw some pictures of them being close. 

At some point, they end up making out behind some trees, where no one can see them. Baekhyun's pretty longs fingers lift up Jongdae's hoodie and shirt (it's still winter but the action is so hot) and Jongdae is holding onto his lover's neck like his life depends on it. The noises they make are gross but Jongdae doesn't care as Baekhyun's tongue plays with his and his fingers tickle him. 

When they break apart, they is saliva connecting their mouths. It's digusting, Jongdae should be digusted, but seeing Baekhyun licking his swollen hips, he can't help kissing him one more time.

"If I knew you were a good kisser, I would have confessed years ago." The older confesses with a laugh because Jongdae is thirsty.

Except it doesn't make Jongdae laugh at all. If Baekhyun confessed before, Jongdae would have rejected him because he realized he likes him literally three days ago and thinking about breaking Baekhyun's heart hurts him way too much. And Baekhyun shouldn't say that because it makes Jongdae falling harder for him when they will go back to being best friends.

"You okay, boo? You seem to be distracted a lot. Is it my skillful tongue making you like this?"

"I love you." He blurted out. Yeah, he loves Byun Baekhyun. He realizes he has loved Byun Baekhyun all these years, not knowing the feelings were not-so platonic.

Baekhyun blushes. It almost feels like a win for Jongdae.

"I really love you. Don't forget that."

Baekhyun smiles. "I won't. Don't worry." This makes the younger smile too even though he knows he can't trust the other on that.

They stop kissing and Jongdae squeezes the other’s hand. "Let’s just enjoy this day, okay?" Baekhyun looks confused, which Jongdae totally understands because he is suddenly acting angsty, but he nods at Jongdae’s words and lead them a carousel. It’s kind of romantic.

Jongdae can’t believe that he just spent a whole morning and afternoon having fun with his boyfriend at the amusement park and no fans bothering them, but especially spending the whole time looking at Baekhyun’s beautiful face. He is sure that the other saw him, according to the eighty-six smirks he did today. Jongdae is definitely going to miss this. Not going to the amusement park or hanging out with Baekhyun, no, he can do it everyday. He will miss being Baekhyun’s and the special smiles that Baekhyun does to him. He is happy now that he knows how Baekhyun’s gorgeous boyfriend smiles look like.

He doesn’t notice he is crying until Baekhyun brings his hands to his cheeks and wipes tears away with his thumb. Thankfully, he doesn’t say anything. He just holds his hand as they walk in a less crowded place. Jongdae, despite being and idol and quite the extrovert, feels suffocated when there are a lot of people around him. With Baekhyun around him, he didn’t mind but as soon as he knew he was crying, he took deep breaths and Baekhyun immediately understood that he was feeling unwell.

Baekhyun rubs his back as he whispers some gentle words into his ear. It feels good. That’s what he likes about being with the other; how the latter can make it feels like they are in paradise. 

"Let’s go home, shall we?" Baekhyun suggests, after buying him orange juice. It’s already five pm.

The truth is that walking out of the amusement park will mean the end of their relationship. Jongdae doesn’t want to go back home. He wants to stay here, as Baekhyun’s boyfriend. It sounds selfish; Real Baekhyun deserves to come back — Jongdae actually misses him too — and Fake Baekhyun isn’t even real. Their relationship isn’t real. Jongdae was born to be his best friend only, not his boyfriend. But that’s okay, sometimes life is a bitch and Jongdae may have done something very bad in one of his previous life to deserve that.

The ride back home is quiet, if you don’t count Baekhyun’s soft singing to Jongdae’s fucking album. Perhaps it’s a revenge to when Jongdae put Baekhyun’s album on repeat for two hours while doing chores (the members had eventually left the house, tired of hearing Baekhyun’s songs and the latter complaining about it and Jongdae whining that Baekhyun deserves the support and streaming).

They say goodbye with a small kiss but Jongdae can feel all the love Baekhyun has got for him. Damn, this love potion is fucking sick — actually, it is Chanyeol’s best and also worst purchase. Jongdae breaks the kiss to whisper a lots of _i love you’s_ against the other’s lips. It all feels very intimate and they _giggle_. 

"See you tomorrow babe." Baekhyun says once Jongdae is out of the car and ready to enter the big apartment complex. They wave to each other for a solid two minutes because Baekhyun won’t leave until he makes sure that Jongdae is inside, safe, and Jongdae wants Baekhyun to leave so he can cry in peace, like a loser, sitting outside.

Yeah, tomorrow.

"I’m kinda afraid that Baekhyun hyung will not be the same. Like Chenle actually poisoned him and he is now green with twelve tentacles." Jongin confesses on their way to the practice room.

Everybody rolls their eyes, except the manager who is driving and doesn’t know the existence of The Love Potion.

In the very back of the van, Jongdae’s eyes are lifeless and even Chanyeol’s conforming hand on his lap doesn’t make him feel better. How is he going to react to Baekhyun treating him like his best friend— what he actually is? Jongin is wrong; fake Baekhyun and real Baekhyun are exactly the same person with the same personality, except fake Baekhyun loved Jongdae and was aggressive towards people mean or too close to him (remember how he snapped at chanyeol on the first day). Not that real Baekhyun would let people dragging Jongdae down. No. Nope. Never ever in this household.

They arrive at the SM building and the girl at the reception tells them that Mr. Byun is already there, has been there for fifteen minutes. It’s true, they all can hear him stretching his voice from here and it would be so much funnier if Jongdae was with him, like he usually does, because they are both loud singers. 

Minseok mumbles a _it’s only nine in the morning and— i hate him_ and Kyungsoo answers: _i agree, i also hate him_ and Jongin laughs as Junmyeon says _i miss yixing, lay, my boy_. This is already a mess. They are making a scene in the hall, definitely scaring some trainees who pass by. Jongdae feels sorry for them.

The sight of Baekhyun laying on the floor welcomes them and Jongin jumps on him, saying that he is happy to see him back and glad that he hasn’t turned into an alien. Jongdae stays in the back, founding the hem of his hoodie way more interesting until Baekhyun calls his name and he naturally raises his head. Fuck his brain for reacting to Baekhyun’s voice way too quickly.

Their eyes meet and Baekhyun smiles so big that Jongdae forgets that he is sad and they are best friends as he hugs him. "Hi, Byun."

But Baekhyun suddenly kisses him on the mouth and the only things Jongdae can hear are his pulsing heart and the members’s shocked gasps. He is too. He freezes, he can’t move. Baekhyun, seeing that Jongdae doesn’t answer to his kiss, pulls away and frowns. Then, he looks guilty and Jongdae is Fucking Lost.

"Sorry. Maybe you didn’t want the others to know. I’m really sorry." He turns to the guys who still have their mouth wide open. "Yeah, we are dating."

"Really?" Sehun asks.

"We knew but we also didn’t?" Chanyeol says at the same time.

"What the fuck." Kyungsoo says after a long silence. This is exactly what Jongdae is thinking right now. _What the fuck_. "It’s been a week, why is he still in love with you." He has no shame to say this in front of Baekhyun. Sure the later won’t understand a thing but it’s kind of rude to talk about someone like they aren’t in the same room.

Baekhyun looks between Jongdae and Kyungsoo, still frowning. 

"Listen." Junmyeon starts. "We need to tell—"

Baekhyun cuts him off, grinning like an idiot and kissing Jongdae’s left hand, Jongdae who is still not moving and breathing.

"Y’all owe me a sweatshirt I guess."

"Excuse me?"

"I won. The love potion was actually apple juice. Chanyeol, you got scammed by Chenle, and yeah I already knew it before I even drank it because he told me about it. I didn’t know Chanyeol was stupid enough to buy it and I didn’t want him to waste 100 dollars for nothing so I drank it. Oh wait... if it didn’t work, does it mean I owe you something?" Sehun and Jongin nods. "Or did it work? I mean, Jongdae fell in love with me because of the love potion, so I won technically." The two youngest make a sound of disapproval.

"Wait! It’s not because of the love potion that I've falled in love with you!" Jongdae says when he finally comes to his senses, and he tries his best to ignore Baekhyun’s burning arm around his small waist. 

"That’s okay, baby, you were too dense to realize it. Thankfully, Chanyeol bought a 100 dollars live potion."

"Can I perhaps have them back?" Chanyeol thinks to himself.

At some point, they all start to argue, especially insults toward Baekhyun who literally pranked them for a whole week. Jongdae is the most mad, won’t stop hitting Baekhyun and hoping the latter will die in Australia. However, they end up kissing and getting hit in the head with pillows thrown by the disgusted members.

Two days later, Baekhyun manages to sneak into the dorm without the company and the staff knowing about it. The night ends with Baekhyun owning six more sweatshirts and a whole closet. Jongdae’s closet. Baekhyun can’t wait to wear his boyfriend’s cute and oversized hoodies.

Jongdae and Baekhyun send a food truck to NCT DREAM and Chenle the next day and they laugh, arguing if orange juice is better than lucky charms, cuddling.

This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading?  
> (still sorry for what i just wrote)  
> (the ending is lame lol)


End file.
